1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an editing apparatus and method and an image material selection apparatus and method, and more particularly to an editing apparatus and method and an image material selection apparatus and method suitable for use with, for example, an edit list production apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an edit list production apparatus is generally constructed such that an image of an image-sound material designated from among image-sound materials stored in a video server in advance is displayed on a monitor while sound is outputted from a speaker. Thus, an operator can produce an edit list (EDL (Edit Decision List)) which defines edit contents such as in what order and in what manner individual image-sound materials should be linked based on such displayed images and outputted sound.
By the way, in such an edit list production apparatus as described above, for example, by inputting a keyword, a characteristic frame image (hereinafter referred to as representative image) registered in advance which is a corresponding one within a plurality of image-sound materials stored in the video server can be displayed so that the operator can select an image-sound material to be utilized for editing based on the representative image of the image-sound material displayed on the screen.
However, in such an edit list production apparatus as described above, since only a representative image of an image-sound material corresponding to an inputted keyword or the like is displayed on the screen as described above, if a plurality of selected image-sound materials include several image-sound materials whose representative images are similar to each other but whose contents are totally different from each other or in a like case, the contents of the image-sound materials must individually be reproduced and confirmed to select a desired image-sound material. Therefore, the working efficiency is low.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an editing apparatus and method and an image material selection apparatus and method by which a much higher working efficiency in selection operation of an image material can be achieved.
In order to attain the object described above, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an editing apparatus for editing a plurality of video data or a plurality of audio data, comprising a recording and reproduction apparatus for storing the plurality of video data or the plurality of audio data in an individually corresponding relationship as a plurality of material files and selectively accessing any of the plurality of material files to reproduce the video data or the audio data included in the accessed material file, and a computer including display means for displaying a graphical user interface to be used to edit the plurality of video data or the plurality of audio data on a display unit and control means for controlling a reproduction operation of the recording and reproduction apparatus based on an editing operation in which the graphical user interface is used, the display means displaying a plurality of material cards individually corresponding to the plurality of material files in order to allow contents of the video data or the audio data included in the material files, each of the material cards including an image display section for displaying an image corresponding to the video data or the audio data included in the corresponding material file and a reproduction control section for controlling reproduction of the video data or the audio data related to the image displayed on the image display section, the control means controlling the recording and reproduction apparatus in response to an editing operation in which the reproduction control section is used so as to display a video image corresponding to the editing operation in which the reproduction control section is used.
With the editing apparatus, since a video image of the video data or audio data of any material file can be displayed on a corresponding material card on the display means of the computer by an editing operation, an operator can confirm the contents of the material files and select a desired one of the material files readily in a short time. Consequently, the editing apparatus can significantly augment the working efficiency in selection operation of a material file.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an editing method for editing a plurality of video data or a plurality of audio data using an editing apparatus which includes a recording and reproduction apparatus for storing the plurality of video data or the plurality of audio data in an individually corresponding relationship as a plurality of material files and selectively accessing any of the plurality of material files to reproduce the video data or the audio data included in the accessed material file, and a computer for displaying a graphical user interface to be used to edit the plurality of video data or the plurality of audio data on a display unit and controlling a reproduction operation of the recording and reproduction apparatus based on an editing operation in which the graphical user interface is used, comprising the steps of displaying a plurality of material cards individually corresponding to the plurality of material files in order to allow contents of the video data or the audio data included in the material files, each of the material cards including an image display section for displaying an image corresponding to the video data or the audio data included in the corresponding material file and a reproduction control section for controlling reproduction of the video data or the audio data related to the image displayed on the image display section, and controlling the recording and reproduction apparatus in response to an editing operation in which the reproduction control section is used so as to display a video image corresponding to the editing operation in which the reproduction control section is used.
With the editing method, since a video image of the video data or audio data of any material file can be displayed on a corresponding material card on the display unit of the computer by an editing operation, an operator can confirm the contents of the material files and select a desired one of the material files readily in a short time. Consequently, the editing method can significantly augment the working efficiency in selection operation of a material file.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image material selection apparatus for selecting any of a plurality of image materials, comprising display means for displaying identification information of the plurality of image materials on a screen, displaying operation buttons in a corresponding relationship to different pieces of the identification information and displaying, when any of the operation buttons is operated, a motion picture of the corresponding image material on the screen.
With the image material selection apparatus, since contents of any image material can be displayed as a motion picture by operating a corresponding operation button displayed on the screen, an operator can confirm the contents of the image materials and select a desired one of the image materials readily in a short time. Consequently, the image material selection apparatus can significantly augment the working efficiency in selection operation of an image material.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image material selection apparatus for selecting any of a plurality of image materials, comprising a first step of displaying identification information of the plurality of image materials on a screen and displaying a plurality of operation buttons in a corresponding relationship to different pieces of the identification information, and a second step of displaying, when any of the operation buttons is operated, a motion picture of the corresponding image material on the screen.
With the image material selection method, since contents of any image material can be displayed as a motion picture by operating a corresponding operation button displayed on the screen, an operator can confirm the contents of the image materials and select a desired one of the image materials readily in a short time. Consequently, the image material selection method can significantly augment the working efficiency in selection operation of an image material.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts or elements denoted by like reference symbols.